


Identity Crisis

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Light though, Oneshot, identity crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: Not much to say about this, but it's just a small idea I had, that I decided to scribble down and share. (Again, I need to work on my titles, but I never seem to learn.)Comments and Kudos' are appreciated.Thank you for reading, and Enjoy!





	Identity Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say about this, but it's just a small idea I had, that I decided to scribble down and share. (Again, I need to work on my titles, but I never seem to learn.)
> 
> Comments and Kudos' are appreciated.   
> Thank you for reading, and Enjoy!

L stared at the screens glaring at him, all portraying information that was leading him nowhere. He reached over to the tray Watari left earlier, but all that was left was a few dismal crumbs. He then took in his surroundings, noticing the room was empty and dark, the only light coming from the bright screens.

Although, due to the chain that bound him to the youngest detective, he was never completely alone. He was about to buzz the intercom, so Watari could refill the cakes, but paused on the button. The time read 3:43, and though Watari would be willing to help at this time, L doesn’t want to disturb him for a menial task, such as this.

He rose from his chair, the movement causing Light to look up from the file he was reading, and got up himself, preparing to follow L. L’s thoughts were, as usual, busy and an organised chaos in his mind. He drifted towards the elevator, waited for Light to get in, then headed down towards the kitchen.

Is it suspicious that Light is just following without question? Is he backing down from the challenging L? Is he tired from working as Kira, and the detective force, or is the case simply taking its toll on him?

L folded in on himself more then usual, trying to calm down his mind. He just needed to forget about this for 5 minutes. Being the worlds best 3 detectives is a balancing act, and one L fears he is falling from. He needs to catch up with the Coil and Deneuve cases. He needs to solve this one. Kira.

The elevator dings, and L immediately grabs a slice of a chocolate cake, laid out on the side. He puts it on a plate, and is surprised when Light does the same, but doesn’t object. He flicks the kettle on, and dumps a teabag and a seemingly endless amount of sugar cubes into a mug, Light preparing himself a coffee.

He leans against the counter, staring out the window at the night sky. The stars are hardly visible, the light pollution enveloping the city, but as L allows his eyes to focus, he can make out the faint speckles of them.

“What’s the matter, Ryuzaki?” Light asks, ending the silence that has surrounded them for the last few hours.

L pounders this question, and tears his gaze away from the window, to look at something equally as intriguing and beautiful, in his opinion. Lights eyes hold an unusual amount of expression, normally he controls himself to wear a uniformed face, but concern and curiosity lay within him, L notices. Unseen hours, such as these, often show a different side to someone.

“You know, that’s not my name.” L replies, and Light interprets that, that L isn’t okay. The kettle finished boiling, and Light moves towards it, pouring the steaming water into both his and L’s mugs, adding milk into the tea after. He stirs their drinks lightly, careful to not clink to spoon, as to not disturb the almost peaceful atmosphere.

L sits himself by the small table in the corner, Light joining him after bringing over their drinks. They quietly eat their cake, L going for a second slice before Light has even finished his first.

“Ryuzaki, Coil, Deneuve, Ryuga. L. It doesn’t matter.” L whispers, resting his head on his knees, wrapping his arms around himself. “I can be anyone, Light. I could be Kira, I could be you.”

This time it’s Light who pauses. He hadn’t anticipated an identity crisis, and was a little unsure about how to handle this situation, he hadn’t really thought about L’s life outside of cases, or if he even has one.

“I can also be no one, and nothing would change. I can just disappear, and no one would notice.” L continued.

Light knew how to respond to that.

“That’s a false statement, I would notice. I would care if you disappeared.” He said with an amount of certainty, surprising himself. L looked at him, eyes a little wider than usual, but Light didn’t back down.

“You’re my friend, L. Who else would I hold intelligent conversation with?”

“That’s it though. I’m L. My personality is I’m a genius, my life is simply a title. A title that isn’t even exclusive to me.” L said, thinking about his successors.

“You’re definitely not alright if you keep making statements like this, I just said you make intelligent conversation, and then you say something as dumb as this. 

You are a genius, but you’re so much more than that, you’re direct, but cautious, and care about the people around you. You reassure people, and make them feel safe, without even trying. You’re kind, and always help people who ask for it. You’re thoughtful, as proven today by letting Watari sleep.

That’s only the start of it, L. You are so much more than the title.” Light confirms, trying to prevent his smile as he talks about L.

“Well Light, you don’t even talk about Misa like that.” L teases, the blush dusting his cheek obvious in the low light.

Light blushes as well and accepts the comment without argument. They finish their cake quickly, and arrive in their bedroom a few minutes later.

L is the first to slip into the bed, deciding to rest for the night. Light joins him, and feels L lightly grab his hand, lacing their fingers together. He doesn’t mention L is ruining the façade of the insomniatic detective, because Light knows he’s more than jus the title.


End file.
